


Tokyo's "The Owl" in "How to date a Supervillain"

by pahootie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi just wants to get his work done, Alternate Universe, Bokuto flirts with his enemy, Karasuno coffee shop, Kuroo is done with Bokuto's puns and crush and puns about his crush, M/M, also agender and demisexual kenma, also v cute bg kuroken, even though he has a crush himself, including hero and villain, mild levyaku as reporters, rated T for some swearing, superhero/ supervillain au, the usual amount of people not being able to recognize hero and villain, there are some fights but nothing really gory or brutal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahootie/pseuds/pahootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Koutarou just wanted something to spice up his superhero life, like a monster or any other enemy. He definitely didn't ask to sympathize and fall in love with the coolest, most beautiful villain ever.<br/>Akaashi Keiji just wanted to complete his father's project, villainous ways or not. He definitely didn't ask for a ridiculously attractive and dorky superhero to crash his plans and make him fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> maybe as a celebration of their anime debut, I started this bokuaka fanfiction! more headcanons and news on my update schedule will be on my [tumblr](http://danielle-phantom.tumblr.com/)

"I'm home!" 

Koutarou struggled to get up from the couch when he heard the door of the apartment shut and almost tripped over some dirty pants either he or Kuroo hadn't cleaned up yet. Not that one pair of pants would change anything about the mess that was the living room. 

"Hey Hey Heyy! Bro, you're already back?"  
"I always come home around this time, you're just always out." Kicking an empty can out of his way Kuroo entered the room, grinning. He ruffled through his hair and dust floated to the ground.  
"What about you though, don't you have someone to save or something?" 

With a pout Koutarou dropped back on the couch. 

"Nothing ever happens here, there's nothing to do." 

Kuroo snorted and plopped down next to him.

"Then train, I don't want any more broken door frames."  
"That was one time!"  
"Do I have to remind you of the other 'one times'?"  
"Uncool, bro. Training is boring, it's more fun in a fight!"  
"Because every villain will take you seriously if your hand randomly transforms into a talon."  
"I could pretend it's intentional!" 

Kuroo groaned, he probably realized he was getting nowhere, and Koutarou didn't plan on leaving the apartment that evening anyway. He was in the mood for a lazy movie night, even if it was only Tuesday. 

"Bro, you know what, I'm taking a shower and when I come back you better have some popcorn ready."  
"Movie night!", Koutarou exclaimed and threw his fists up in glee. Sometimes he thought that maybe, just maybe, Kuroo had superpowers too and just kept them secret – more often than not he seemed to read his mind. 

"Bokuto, one thing: No superhero movies! I've had enough of these for a while now!" With that Kuroo shut the bathroom door, leaving a grumpy Koutarou to ready the snacks. Kuroo really could read his mind. 

After searching for a bit in the shelves for the popcorn he put the bag in the microwave and waited. 

Maybe they could watch a spy movie, James Bond, or some animated movie, those were cool too. 

Still lost in thought he didn't realize the popcorn was already done for a few seconds before he opened the microwave, burned his fingers on the hot bag and dropped it.

"Ahh, fuck!" He glared at the steaming package on the counter. Where were the oven gloves again? Did they even have oven gloves? Maybe he could try and put the popcorn in a bowl using his transformed hands – just transformed into what? 

A sudden rain of hot water droplets hitting his back distracted him and he turned around. Kuroo was in his usual sleeping outfit, T-Shirt and Boxers, but still dripping wet. Of course he had to splash water on Koutarou, who could have resisted that opportunity.

"Don't even try, Owl."  
"I knew it, you _are_ a mind reader! What did I think just now?"  
"Stop assuming stupid things or I'll get that water cannon from my room. You're just easy to read, bro."  
"I'm lucky you don't like reading that much, huh." They both grinned and Kuroo took on the responsibilty for the popcorn. 

"Bro, you're dripping on the whole floor, why didn't you use a towel?", Koutarou asked after a second of silence and Kuroo sighed a bit too dramatically.  
"They're all dirty or in the laundry."  
"I guess we should take care of that."  
"Nice guess, you're right. But first, movie. I choose." With a smug grin Kuroo left the kitchen with the popcorn and Koutarou hurried after him.  
"No fair! I want at least a say in it!"  
"You had your say in it the last five times, you chose them." They plopped down on the couch and Kuroo snatched the remote control away before giving Koutarou the chance to even spot it. Damn him and his quick reactions.

"News should be on too, interested? Superheros have to know what's going on, right." 

He groaned, of course Kuroo was right, but first not choosing the movie and now having to watch the news on top of that? In the worst case there was some catastrophe that needed him right then to help. And he didn't even know where his outfit was, or if it was okay to wear or dirty like everything else in their apartment. 

"Do we have to watch that?"  
"Stop being so grumpy, Bro. It's only news." 

And the TV screen lighted up and showed the usual reporter with her usual outfit and her usual pokerface. 

_"- and now on to other events. Starway's Industries announced the completion of the Venus project that was supposed to be finished five years ago, but was delayed due to the loss of one of the project's leaders Akaashi Daisuke fifteen years ago."_  
A picture of a dark haired man was shown, messy black locks with some grey streaks, and the thickest bags under his eyes Koutarou had ever seen. Then the picture changed to a live video of a pale old man with almost no hair and a typical black suit.  
_"Isamu Katsuro, the founder of Starway's Industries, explained to us why the project was delayed for so long:"_  
_"Thank you. You see, it wasn't an easy decision to let Akaashi-san go, but the project he suggested back then was too risky to be reasonable, and he was too persistent. He lost sight of the actual project, lashing out on his co-workers who wanted to remind him of his priorities, and putting the whole project at risk as he almost destroyed the equipment in his rage. It was a loss for the company, but in hindsight it was better and safer for everyone to continue without him. We tried to hire his son, though he declined our offer. It's a shame, the boy is a genius like his father back in the days. He's probably too upset because of what happened."_

"What kind of project are they talking about? And what's the deal with this Akaashi guy?" 

Eyebrows raised, Kuroo muted the TV and looked at Koutarou.

"You don't remember? We were like ten when all this happened."  
"I'm not a space nerd, bro. What were they talking about?"  
"This guy had some idea to, I don't even know anymore, explore some space stuff I guess. But they said it was too risky and he worked on it on his own, so they fired him. But as if that wasn't enough they made a huge deal out of it, like really huge, I'm surprised you don't remember the drama."  
Fifteen years ago... As a child Koutarou had always hated the news because they were boring, but for a few months they were even more so, telling the same thing again and again, had it been because of this matter?

"I think I remember especially boring news, but I don't remember what that was about. I had other stuff to do."  
"Playing volleyball, huh. No, they ridiculed him and called him madman, like an illness."  
"And why are they bringing this up now? Wasn't it enough to fire him back then?"  
"They probably want to remind us that they got rid of him, like 'hey we're clean now, remember, that madman isn't part of our company anymore, you can invest in our company, y'know'"  
"If I ever need space equipment I know where I'm not going. Those guys are fucking rude."  
"That's business for you. Now let's watch a movie. How about Harry Potter?"  
"Bro! You should have told me that was your plan, how could I ever say no to owls!"  
"The movie isn't about owls."  
"More than other movies at least."  
"Touché." 

The rest of their evening was filled with laughter, snarky comments and way too much popcorn on the floor, a truly enjoyable movie night. Akaashi Daisuke and Starway's Industries were long forgotten, buried under the popcorn Koutarou promised to clean up tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to him, only a few kilometers away a frustrated Akaashi Keiji turned off the TV.


	2. Actually Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!  
> I'm sorry the update took so long, I'll try to be faster from now on. I underestimated my exams and the stress, but now I know how to deal with that B')  
> I posted a reference sheet for Akaashi [here](http://danielle-phantom.tumblr.com/post/133724460530/so-i-was-bored-yesterday-around-10pm-but-also-not)

The next day, Koutarou woke up with the strange feeling that something was wrong. And why wasn't his alarm ringing? Drowsy he reached for his alarm clock on his nightstand, picked it up and blinked at the glowing screen. Of course something was wrong. 

"Shhh- I overslept again! Kuroo! Why didn't he wake me, argh, ouch!" In his hurry he tangled his legs in the covers and fell out of the bed, hitting his nose on the floor. Apparently he had no luck today.

As fast as he could he put on pants and a halfway clean shirt. He didn't find any socks though, so he borrowed a pair from Kuroo. He sighed as he was brushing his teeth, the mirror above the sink reminding him that he wouldn't have enough time to style his hair. He couldn't risk getting too late to work, he was lucky nothing had happened these past three weeks. 

Being a lab assistant was okay, better than being a scientist, that would take way too much concentration and hard thinking, both nothing for Koutarou. He was content with carrying boxes or getting this bottle or that thing. 

And after that superpower-accident he didn't even drop stuff anymore, at least not because it was too heavy. Sometimes this strength was nice, but it was hard to pretend to be weaker than he actually was. At least he had the transformations somewhat under control, he lost the job at the lab he worked at after the accident because he pushed over some things with his wings that absolutely shouldn't have appeared in that moment. 

More specifically, it wasn't enough that he got his powers when he dropped extremely expensive equipment, including dangerous powders and liquids and whatnot, tried to clean it up himself, passed out due to the toxic fumes this stuff emitted, and was later found by his employer in that chemistry puddle, no. Of course he had to lose the job at the lab after that because he ruined a project placed on a table across the whole room since his wings appeared out of nowhere and knocked it over. The professor had been furious, yelling at him how he just lost months worth of work and that Koutarou should be happy that he wouldn't sue him, but shouldn't dare to show up at the lab again. 

Apart from that his powers luckily didn't change much about his working schedule, now that he was (somewhat, yes) better at handling them, he couldn't leave Kuroo to pay the rent on his own. And just delivering a paper once a week wasn't enough, although it was an easier job to keep.

Leaving the apartment Koutarou twirled some strands of his hair between his fingers, with it down he felt like his mood was destined to be down as well. He still hurried to the bus stop, he could make it on time if the bus was a bit late and he ran. 

In the end it was enough to just run, a lot of people had been waiting at the stop and he could get in just before the doors closed. 

He didn't get a seat, but decided to not let it bother him, with his luck today he expected far worse things to happen later. Instead he started thinking about the news from the previous evening again, especially about this Isamu what's-his-name. Only now did Koutarou realize that this jerk had said "let Akaashi-san go", as if he wanted to leave the company. And they tried to hire his son? Why would any sane person take a job in the company that ridiculed their father, what were those guys thinking? 

When he got off the bus he readied himself for another day of listening to explanations he didn't understand anyway and taking notes of experiments. 

The lab wasn't flashy at all, in fact, Koutarou had been sure he got the wrong address the first time he went there. It was just a simple building in the outskirts of Tokyo, not that big, no garden or colorful walls, simply _plain_. 

He rang the doorbell as he didn't have a key, back when he started working here he had refused the offer. He'd probably lose it anyway if he had it. Someone breaking into the lab because of him was the last thing he wanted to happen. 

"Ah, Bokuto-kun, good that you're here!", Professor Takahashi said as he opened the door. He looked a little stressed, more than normal, and usually he wasn't all that relieved to see Koutarou either. 

"Right on time! Were you expecting someone else, Professor?" He slipped out of his jacket and put on the non-slip slippers for the lab. 

"Ah, actually, yes. Akaashi-kun will visit today, I forgot to ask him when exactly though."  
"Wait, Akaashi? As in that guy from the news yesterday?" 

The professor hummed in agreement, although he seemed somewhat absent-minded. Had he even been listening?

"Hm? Did you say something?", he then asked as he noticed his assistant's expectant stare. 

"Akaashi, who once worked for Starway's Industries?"  
"Of course not! I wouldn't want to get slaughtered by the media because I sold parts of my equipment to him. I mean Akaashi Keiji, his son."  
"You sold parts of your equipment? Wait, his son? His son will stop by today to get parts of your equipment?" Koutarou didn't get it, he always thought scientists wouldn't sell their stuff, that it'd be way to important to them.

"Yes, he offered me a very lucrative deal. I sold nothing I still need anyway, so it's a win-win situation." 

He still thought it was weird, but knew better than to ask further questions. Although he wondered what Akaashi Keiji would be like. How old was that guy anyway? And why would be buy equipment from the professor? 

"I trust your judgement, professor. What should I do?"  
"I found some test tubes yesterday while searching for what Akaashi-kun wanted, they would need some cleaning."  
"Alright, I'm on it!"  
"When you're done with that you could go to the next supermarket, I'm out of vinegar." 

Koutarou raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

"Do you need that for your lab or the kitchen?"  
"I happened to use my vinegar from the kitchen in the lab and now I need more, so both, actually."  
"Well then, I can't say no if that's the case!"  
"Oh and, since you'll be going anyway, could you bring some leek and tomatoes as well?"  
"As long as I won't turn into a full-time housekeeper it's fine."  
"Great, I'll leave some money on the cupboard in the corridor. Take a key with you, I don't know if I'll be able to open the door."  
"Got it!" 

Sometimes he wondered if he should have gone to university, maybe then he wouldn't get such boring tasks. Cleaning the test tubes was tedious, but at least it didn't take long. After Koutarou put the last of them away he hurried to the supermarket. He was jittery and almost dropped the vinegar bottle, twice, he didn't want to miss Akaashi picking up the equipment. Was it rude to be curious what he would be like? 

There was an unfamiliar car in front of the lab when he came back, light blue with huge letters across its side, advertising for some car rental company. Somehow it was disappointing – he had expected some expensive, black car with tinted windows, not this. 

Nonetheless excited he went inside and tried figuring out how he should act. Surprised? Or coolly? 

He could hear the professor talking from the other room. He sounded cheerful, probably because he'd get rid of the equipment he didn't need anymore while earning a lot of money with it. Koutarou decided to just walk in and wing it, it's not like he had much to lose. Maybe his job, but as long as he didn't literally wing it it should be fine. 

"It's a shame you didn't accept the job though, I bet their equipment would be more extensive, but oh well." He frowned, did the professor really think like that? 

"I'm not going to play the mascot for the company that ruined my father's career." Wow, that was one cold answer. But what a nice voice, really smooth. Could a voice be attractive? Was it okay for him to think like that? 

"I'm just saying, it would have been better for your finances."  
"I can handle these costs, thank you for your concern." 

Maybe he should intervene before those two would end up in a real fight. 

"Hey hey heyy! I'm back, Prof, the vinegar's al-" 

As soon as Koutarou barged into the room and started talking the other both turned around, the professor looked annoyed with his crooked smile, and the other person, Akaashi obviously, raised his eyebrows for only a second before pulling them into a slight frown. 

And holy shit, he was beautiful. Tall, though not as tall as Koutarou, with black locks like his father, just without the grey streaks in them, dark skin and blood-shot green eyes with dark circles underneath, only barely covered by his long lashes. Was it even legal for someone this tired to look this amazing? He forgot to breath for a second. 

"Angelic", he breathed out before he could stop his stupid mouth. Now the professor frowned as well. Shit. 

"What's with the vinegar?"  
"Alright! The vinegar's alright, uhh, as in, I didn't drop it?"  
"Well, I hope so. Bokuto-kun, this is Akaashi-kun, as you probably expected. Bokuto-kun is my assistant." Even though that was all the professor said an unspoken 'you should get one too, if you can even afford it' lingered in the air. Now Akaashi looked even more annoyed than before and opened his mouth to comment, but Koutarou interrupted him to avoid an escalation. 

"So, uh, should I get the equipment for Akaashi?" 

He didn't miss the displeased squint of the professor's eyes. Was he trying to provoke Akaashi?

"It's in the storage room in a box, you won't miss it. It's heavy though, be careful."  
"Ah, you know I can handle it! Or rather, these guns can handle it!" He flexed playfully to lighten up the mood, but the professor just sighed and Akaashi firmly looked away. Maybe he should stop making a fool of himself. 

Without another word Koutarou left and trotted through the hallway to the storage room. Why did he have to react like that? Did he even want to think about that? He sighed, he didn't. At least not now. 

He picked up the box with "Akaashi" scribbled on its side and went back. Akaashi was looking out of the window while the professor was busy with his whatever-experiment again. 

"You were right, it's really heavy!", Koutarou huffed and hoped it didn't sound as fake as it was.  
"Yet you carry it like it's nothing!" The professor laughed and Koutarou joined in, though he was uncomfortable. How does one fake to be weak? 

"Thank you, I'll take it."

When did Akaashi get so close? His grip on the box tightened and his laughter died out. 

"Uh, it's really heavy, if you want I'll carry it to your car? Right, Prof?"  
"Good idea. And Akaashi-kun, I suggest you drive carefully, it's fragile."  
"I'm aware of that, don't you worry. But I'll take the offer. Goodbye, Takahashi-san." He bowed and walked past Koutarou who followed after his thoughts went blank for just a second. Heck, why did Akaashi even smell nice? And why did he even care?

Neither of them talked while they were still in the house, and somehow it was weird, the silence was too heavy to be pleasant. 

"I don't think you should have accepted the job", Koutarou then mumbled after Akaashi had closed the door behind them. As he looked to his right he was met with those wary, green eyes staring at him. He gulped and started walking again.

"It'd have been a shitty choice, there are more important things than a nice job."  
"Are you talking from experience, Bokuto-san?" 

His cheeks became hot, why did Akaashi sound so amused? Had they talked about him while he wasn't there? Hopefully not, or at least not too much. 

"I don't think we can compare our job situations..."  
"I was only joking." 

They reached the car and Akaashi opened the door, then stepped back so Koutarou could place the box on the backseat and buckle it up. 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san."  
"Huh? It was no problem, really! I'm used to carrying heavy stuff!"  
"No, although I'm thankful for you taking the box as well, I meant your statement." 

Koutarou looked at him and saw the faintest smile on his lips. Glad that his opinion didn't evoke a similar reaction as the professor's he grinned. 

"Even less of a problem. Just take these things, do your science-stuff and show 'em!"  
"I will. I'll take my leave now." 

And he did. Without another word he got into the car, but raised his hand as a small goodbye gesture and Koutarou waved awkwardly until he turned around the corner. 

"What the heck was that", he said to himself as he went back in the lab and ran his fingers through his hair. Which reminded him of the state his hair was in. Of course, not only did he act like a complete idiot, he even _looked_ like one. Damn his bad luck. 

"Did he say anything else?" The professor looked at him curiously. Koutarou simply shook his head, he didn't feel like elaborating. 

"He's as weird as his father. But alright, now that that's over with, could you organize the folders in the archive? I recently found some older ones and I didn't have time to add them to the archive yet."  
"Alright! Leave it to me!" 

The professor was right, no matter how weird that situation had been, it was over now. Akaashi was just another scientist, without his father's reputation nobody would even know him, and this little transaction was over. Now he would fully concentrate on organizing folders that were probably from the last century. 

Koutarou didn't know how long he had been organizing the folders when something started beeping. At first he thought it was something in the lab since it was only a faint sound, but surely the professor would have noticed. Although it didn't stop, even after two minutes, a long time if you have to file loose papers and sort folders by the alphabet.

Curious, he started searching for its source and almost pushed over the stacks of paper he had organized before. He continued more carefully until he found a small grey... thing. A very weird calculator? Koutarou wasn't sure, but it kept beeping and numbers kept flashing on the screen, so he decided to bring it to the Prof. 

"Uh, Professor? There's this beeping calculator, what...?" 

Frowning, the professor turned to him. 

"A beeping calculator? What do you mean?"  
"This thing here, it just suddenly started with this noise, I swear I didn't do anything!" He handed the machine to the professor and raised his arms in defense. 

But, after just a second of looking at it, the professor laughed. 

"You couldn't have done anything. This is an old project of mine, I did it once for fun. It detects electrostatics if they appear in a great quantity. Although I wonder why it still works..." For a few seconds neither of them spoke and Koutarou became awfully nervous. Were these electrostatics dangerous? Was that something he should know?

"You know what? Keep it, take it home, and maybe take down some notes if the stats change. If you notice anything, tell me, then I'll take care of it." The professor gave the device back and turned around again, continuing with his work. 

Did that mean he had actual work to do, sciency work, not just sorting folders and anything similar? The day kept getting better.

"Okay! Uh, I'll also take my leave now, I kinda already worked overtime."  
"Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye!" 

Koutarou almost skipped a bit as he walked out, the day was only half over and a ton of great things had happened already. 

And maybe he could try to find out where the signals came from! Maybe there was finally something going on, something he could take care of – as a superhero. 

Although he should deliver the paper first, and check what electrostatics were. 

When he came home though he first styled his hair, he had spent enough time without his trademark hairdo. After that he started working off the things on his mental to-do list.

Just delivering the paper took way too long, Koutarou was so pumped up it eventually slowed him down and made his tour last a whole hour longer. He dropped the newspapers more often than usual, forgot his trolley and had to run back and get it, the freesheets fell out of the actual paper and he had to put them back... It was torture, knowing that something cool could happen wherever the signals came from and he was stuck with _this_. Talk about unfair. 

As he finally got home he didn't even think of researching electrostatics first – he was already late, there was no way he'd put this off any longer. 

Luckily he found his costume pretty fast, and it was even okay to wear, no visible stains or anything like that. Yet he made a mental note to do the laundry that weekend. 

Normally he would wait until Kuroo was home to talk about checking out the signals, but Kuroo wasn't home yet, so Koutarou just decided to tell him later what he found out. He was sure his bro would have told him to check it out anyway, since great minds think alike. 

The only problem had to be the device itself, no matter which buttons he pressed, it wouldn't show any useful information. It frustrated him to no end, this had to work! He couldn't miss out on this opportunity! 

With an annoyed groan he dropped on the couch where it fell on the remote, and just like in a stupid movie it started beeping. If this fall had caused the needed button combination – this was just ironic. 

Koutarou picked the little device up again, brows furrowed and pouting. Of course, now it worked just fine! In the top left corner of the screen was a typical radar with a green dot blinking on the outer circle, and the rest of the screen showed different numbers and some data he didn't understand, but he sure understood the coordinates given. He just had to fly a bit north from his apartment and he should be at the source for the electrostatics. 

Excited again he ran down the stairs as quietly as he could - he didn't want to alarm any neighbors, and tried to put some distance between himself and the apartment before letting his wings appear and taking off. 

Flying really was something else. The wind around the feathers of his wings was amazing, running through them, making him feel even the slightest change of direction. 

Every nice experience had to come to an end though, and so Koutarou landed in an abandoned park half an hour later. He knew the area, it was full of old factories and old buildings and there wasn't much going on here anymore. Nothing to see. 

"Are you kidding me", Koutarou mumbled through gritted teeth as he pulled the device from his belt to check for the signals. Gone. The little green dot had disappeared and the screen showed an error message. This was just great. 

"I knew I'd have bad luck today!" 

It took a few minutes for him to stop sulking and fly back. The sun was already going down by now, hiding him from curious eyes. 

Without even noticing Kuroo's shoes on the floor Koutarou tossed his boots into a corner, kicked some loose socks out of his way and let himself fall on the couch.

"Bro, why are you wearing your costume? Did something happen?" Kuroo peeked out of the kitchen, a half eaten chocolate bar in his mouth. 

"No, that's why I'm here" 

Kuroo frowned and joined him on the couch, hastily finishing the chocolate bar. 

"You gotta fill me in here, I'm afraid I can't follow. What happened?"  
"Well, y'know, I found this weird calculator thing today at work, and the prof said it'd show any great quantity of electrostatics and I wanted to check it out, but as soon as I got there the signal was gone?"  
"Wasn't electrostatics something about physics?"  
"I have no idea, I guess? Sounds fitting."  
"Were you hoping for a villain again?" 

That was the moment Kuroo's halfway concerned expression turned into his usual grin, causing Koutarou to pout again. 

"So what, am I not allowed to?"  
"Nah, just asking. So there was nothing emitting electrostatics?"  
"Nope, nothing."  
"Then why don't you just check again tomorrow? If it's a villain they're not gonna be finished, and you'll have more time tomorrow."  
"Right! I – I totally planned on doing that."  
"I bet you did." 

He glared at Kuroo, but to no avail. First he hadn't woken him up and now he mocked him, what a friend. Which reminded him... 

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning anyway? I was almost late and couldn't do my hair!" 

Koutarou simply earned a confused snort. 

"I did wake you up, I knocked at your door and you said you're awake, so I left!"  
"I was asleep when I said that!" 

Now Kuroo was really laughing, and after a few seconds Koutarou joined in as well. Although his appearance that morning might have ruined the first impression Akaashi got from him, it didn't really matter. Akaashi wasn't going to be some regular at the lab, so Koutarou would probably never see him again. 

"Bro, bro, laughter aside, guess who was at the lab today!"  
"The prof? You?"  
"Apart from us both, someone new!"  
"I have no idea, why?"  
"Akaashi Keiji, Akaashi's son they talked about in the news!"  
"Why was he at the lab?"  
"Buying some equipment, stuff the prof didn't need anymore. I didn't even know, the prof didn't tell me until today!" 

Koutarou crossed his arms and scoffed. Kuroo ignored his pouty demeanor.

"So he's still a scientist, even without being employed by Starway's Industries?"  
"I guess. Dude, the professor actually told him he should have taken the offer, after all that company did to his father, just because he'd earn more. I think he actually wanted to make him angry."  
"Sometimes I wonder how sane your professor actually is. Maybe it's just the age, who knows."  
"Old mad scientist?" 

They both snickered at the mental image of the professor with messy hair and a villainous laugh. 

"I wouldn't wanna fight the prof though, he'd tell me some stuff about the folders in his archive and I'd run away."  
"Yeah, fighting the employer isn't that much of a good idea anyway."  
"I'll remember that, thanks, bro." 

Kuroo nodded solemnly, causing Koutarou to chuckle. 

"Bokuto, now to a more serious topic – should I order pizza while you change clothes?"

Relieved that it wasn't something bad, he laughed.

"Absolutely yes, you're a genius."  
"I guess I am. Now hush, I smell your socks all the way from down there."  
"Mean!" 

The next 21 hours passed way, way too slowly. Apart from the few hours Koutarou actually spent sleeping, it felt like he was aware of every passing second. 

The possibility of a villain, or even just something weird, to appear made him fidgety and he was glad he couldn't break the folders at work as he dropped every single at least once. 

As he arrived back home after work he didn't waste a second, immediately changed into his costume and fumbled around his belt until he found the device. He could hear his own heartbeats in his excitement and held his breath as he started pressing the buttons aimlessly to cause a new scan. 

This time it worked. 

The radar started scanning and only a few moments later a green dot appeared, just where it had been yesterday as well. So far, so good. 

Yesterday the half an hour flight had been nice, calming and definitely not too long. But today Koutarou thought he couldn't be fast enough and tired himself out as if he was trying to set a new world record in speed flying – not that there was any record he could beat except his own. 

By the time he reached the park he was both tired and completely ecstatic, a combination that took its toll on his concentration. It was harder to stay in this tranformed form if he didn't focus on it.

Just as he was about to land his wings disappeared out of nowhere, leading to a luckily painless crash in a tree. He wasn't hurt, although his leg was uncomfortably stuck between to branches and he struggled to free himself.

"Aw, fuck, come on, honestly? Why-"  
"Do you need any help?"  
"Huh?" 

He looked down just as pulled back his foot, breaking both branches. Down on the ground stood a young man with black hair and – and a lab coat? Koutarou grinned as he noticed the smart glasses the guy wore, they were huge and covered almost his entire face – perfect villain material. 

"Nah, I'm good."  
"Good." 

The guy turned around and went off, only to stop in front of a weird machine. Koutarou couldn't make out a lot of it, but it wasn't bigger than a microwave and had a long antenna. His grin widened and he jumped out of the tree. He should at least be able to talk to that scientist face to face. 

"Is this where the electrostatics come from?" 

He leaned over, startling his new found villain. The latter seemed to be frowning, not that he could be sure thanks to the dark green tinted screen. 

"Are you saying you detected them? How?"  
"Secret! So, is this thing dangerous?"  
"Just leave."  
"Sounds like it's dangerous." 

There was a pause in which Koutarou simply grinned and the scientist's frown deepened. After a few seconds, he sighed. 

"Not yet. Now leave, this is none of your business."  
"So you're evil?" 

Another pause. 

"Excuse you?" Each word sounded strained as he spoke through his teeth. 

"You're a villain, right? I mean, lab coat, hidden face, weird machine, you have to be one!"  
"I, well -"  
"Sweet!" 

Speechless, the scientist closed his mouth and took a deep breath. 

"Who are you, anyway."  
"I'm 'The Owl'! I'm, uh, Tokyo's superhero and I'll stop your plan!" 

Koutarou cursed internally, he should have planned further than just "find the source of the electrostatics and wing it". 

"'The Owl'?"  
"Yep! And you are?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I told you my alias as well? You _have_ an alias, right?"  
"I don't do this for publicity, Owl."  
"Then, can't you just think of one now?"  
"No."  
"Huuhh? But it's uncool if I can't yell your alias during a fight! I'm -" 

While Koutarou was whining the other man sighed and glanced at his machine. Then he raised his hands to interrupt the self proclaimed hero. 

"Listen. There will be no alias, there will be no fights. This has nothing to do with you, just go home and mind your own business."  
"I can't accept that! You said this is gonna be dangerous, so I have to stop it!"

He almost recoiled as the scientist's cold glare met his eyes. The former exasperation in his eyes was gone, instead he seemed determined?

"Then I suppose you can't complain if I stop _you_?  
"Huh? Uh, well, I guess? Why-" 

The last thing he saw was thick grey smoke, and the familiar smell of chemicals burned in his nose as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote  
> I fleshed out the whole story, the other chapters will be around the same length, I don't know about the epilogue.  
> Please leave some comments if you want me to change anything, I'll see what I can do! (or just comment in general please)

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter fanfiction in English!  
> I'm super nervous but I'll work hard for this fic, so feedback is appreciated! The next chapters will be longer as well~  
> also look at this [awesome](http://clatekou.tumblr.com/post/132183071900/i-drew-supervillain-akaashi-from) [fanart](http://clatekou.tumblr.com/post/132314928640/superhero-bokuto-from-danielle-phantoms-bokuaka)!


End file.
